More Than Hatred
by NoxieMalfoy
Summary: I remembered that time in sixth year when he turned... Nicer, his arguments and remarks didn't sting so much anymore; like he lost heart in our never-ending battle.He still called me Mudblood, but the vile, disgusted sneer from his face was gone, he seemed... Distant.
1. Prologue

Hi! This is my first story so I'm actually quite excited. Hope I don't bore you with my writing :)

I really like the whole 'Dramione' thing, and enjoy reading other Fanfictions,

so I thought I'd give it a try.

It's slightly based on the movies more than the books, but you might find some of the written works too. Unfortunately, I own nothing, it's all JK's stuff.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Draco." Narcissa muttered. Draco's gaze returned to his parents once more."Come."

-_No Draco!-_

He couldn't do this to me. _I-I **love** him so much_. I was transfixed on him, determined to at least give him some support, but, under the influence of his family, he broke; I closed my eyes knowing he'd walk to _him_. Harry was dead, unbelievably, heartbreakingly dead, Ron was mad with grief, and now I was losing Draco as well. I could hear his hollow footsteps on the crumbled, old courtyard, and each one seemed to pierce a little hole in my heart, like a miniature sword stabbing me over and over again.

What shook me slightly off course was that the sounds were getting closer and louder, surely I was hearing wrong? Nevertheless, I didn't open my eyes, I didn't want to; they were shut as tight as I could manage and I struggled to keep the sobs, threatening to come out, to myself. However much I tried, my eyes immediately shot open when I felt familiar,caring arms hug me and heard a husky whisper,

"I'm not going without you."

As he stood before me proudly, I stared into his beautiful grey eyes and took in every tiny detail of his face. His expression was void of any emotions other than affection and expectation. God, he was expecting me to join _them_. Our were hopes crushed and Voldemort was winning, but I still wouldn't be able to do it. I shook my head.

"No, Hermione," His face was suddenly broken as he said it,his eyes were huge and his skin was pale as snow. "They'll kill you."

He started shaking, and tears rolled down his handsome features. I took his slender hand and held it to my chest, giving him a slight smile, as if to comfort him.

_As if that was going to work. _

"You can stay with me-," but before I could finish, Draco was shamelessly sobbing into my shoulder, completely collapsed against me.

" D-don't do this to me," I heard him croak. "Please. Please don't make me choose between you and my mother."

"I-I'm so sorry Draco." I stroked his ash blonde hair lovingly. "I-I can't."

His body tensed. He stood up. The painful realization seared through me; we'll be mortal enemies, again. Draco took a step towards his family tensely, as if he was hesitating, and my hopes soared sky high, only to be crushed with another step of his. I looked away hurriedly, because I couldn't bear watching him leave. I knew everyone was glaring openly at us; we both had just revealed the best kept secret of all time: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were together.

Or had been; it seemed like these seconds would be our last.

-_All this time trying to keep it a secret, turned out to be worthless._-

I started to let my tears flow openly and carelessly, my heart was in pure agony, and I couldn't help but glance back at Draco, who was halfway to the Death Eaters. It felt like his eyes bore into me as he looked back at me, turning his body half around. Shock and pain appeared on his stunning, pale face, and then he stared shamefully at the ground, as if he was guilty and wrong and sick with himself, right before loathing painted itself on his expression. He turned away vigorously and his platinum hair, though by now slightly dirty due to the battle, whirled around. I froze, shutting my eyes, and thought of the expression he had only moments before; affection. Everything around me started breaking into thousands of little pieces, and my whole world shattered, piece by piece.

"No."A familiar voice said venomously, and suddenly Draco was rushing towards me, grinning. I ran to meet him and once more was in his strong arms. I would never leave him; I'd rather die.

"I Love You." He uttered throatily, and his voice was overcome with emotion, as he cuddled my head against his neck.

He'd never said it to me before, numerous occasions passed; when we first kissed ( properly ), or when we lay naked on the floor, lost in each other. I started sobbing once more, overjoyed.

"I love you, too."I whispered, then looked up to meet his gaze. Our eyes locked, and he bowed his head down to make our foreheads touch. Once again that playful, knowing smirk ended up on his lips.

"I know..." He murmured matter of factly, during which he leaned in and kissed me.

I lost myself in the delicious paradise of his mouth.

It didn't matter that we would probably die in a couple of minutes, only Draco mattered and his devotion for me.

* * *

Right, tell me what you guys think, I would love to hear any kind of review, SO PLEASE _REVIEW!  
_Heh, sorry to be a hag, guys.

I'm putting up the 1st Chapter soon, as I have already written it, and I hope you enjoyed my prologue! :D

_**Nox **_


	2. Chapter 1

Hello! I had written this chapter with the prologue, in kind of a one shot, hehehe, so anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this it. If it's too sudden or anything it might be because it just poured out of me, but tell me if you would like to have the other chapters reveal and grow a bit more slowly. :D

* * *

**Change in the most reliable.**

**Chapter 1**

I remembered that time in sixth year when he turned... Nicer, his arguments and remarks didn't sting so much anymore; like he lost heart in our never-ending battle. It was truly starting to irritate me, it's like he couldn't even be bothered to bite back to my mean words. He still called me Mudblood, but the vile, disgusted sneer from his face was gone, he seemed... So distant.

Then that time Slughorn had made us work together; I wanted to die. To-to work with Draco Malfoy was a highly depressing thought, I hated the ferret; he on the other hand seemed like he didn't care. I had the impression he hated me most, that even Harry couldn't win Malfoy's hatred of me. Oh how wrong I was. One boring autumn evening I accidentally walked into the boys toilets...

- You couldn't imagine how mortified I was-

... and saw no-one else but Malfoy himself. He didn't seem cool and nonchalant though, bent over one of the grotesque sinks his shoulders were shaking and sobs echoed around the room.

"Are you crying?!" I exclaimed without thinking, taken aback by the image. This wasn't right. MALFOY wasn't capable of crying. _He was MALFOY!_ A hollow shell of a human, only existing to bully and gloat. He couldn't feel emotions other than hate and mockery. Yet there he was, so fragile... So delicate. He whirled around, wand in hand. His face was grimaced with- _what was it? Anger?_ He wiped his face with his sleeve and scowled,

"What are you doing here?!" His expression sent shivers down my back.

"I-I was only-It was an accident.." He shut his eyes and leaned on the wall next to him, sighing as he did, like he was tired.

We stayed like this for some time; him frozen, and me, fidgeting with the hem of my jumper.

"S-so... Are you alright?" I asked uncertainly. He laughed, in the way a mother laughs at a child when it does something it doesn't understand, and then scuffed,

"Alright? Of course I'm alright, Granger. That's exactly why I'm crying in a bathroom like a cissy girl."

He said, sarcastically. I bit my lip. Usually I would've laughed, I would've felt victorious and gloat at his misfortune,  
but this year I just couldn't. "Mmmm... So what's wrong?" I muttered. His face contorted involuntary, the corner of his mouth twitching, then he laughed again, this time without the sneer. It quickly turned into desperate sobs and Malfoy started shrinking into a kneeling position, where his head ended up in his hands; the image of a desperate man. I ran over to him and kneeled , putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He winced as I touched him,

"Get away from me, Mudblood." He said vehemently, sitting back and away from me.

I sunk into a lotus position, suprisedly (?) not feeling even a twinge of irritation or sadness at the word. Then I waited. My mind was going crazy, crazy at me, at the whole situation, and a number of thoughts raciced through my head:

-This is Malfoy! What are you doing reassuring the idiot?!- Asked my, ekhem, logical side of me.

-I-I don't know. He just seems so sad and in need.- I answered, noticing how cliché that sounded.

-Yeah. But don't you remember this IS the boy who has bullied, mocked and made yours and your best-friend's lives living hell for the past 6 years?- It reasoned, clearly not understanding me.

-This year it's been different, though, he hasn't, I dunno, had his heart in it.- I defended, thinking it was odd.

-SO WHO cares he hasn't had heart in bullying you!- Replied me, still outraged by the whole situation.

I commonly have these conversations with myself, _I'm not crazy_, when stuck in a difficult situation. My thoughts were interrupted by Malfoy leaning his head on the stone wall behind him, swallowing hard; again looking extremely exhausted.

"Everything." I scanned his face, his grey eyes were staring at the ceiling, his body resigned;his back sunken completely onto the wall, one leg laying flat on the floor, the other was bent at the knee propping his arm onto it. He looked at me, not even a small trace of hatred we shared on his features. Seeing my troubled expression, he went on,

"Everything, Granger. Every little damn thing in my life." he sighed in exparation, switching his gaze to a pillar behind me.

I nodded,so I could give some kind of sign that I understood.

"It's going to be alright, Malfoy." I gave him a hint of a smile.

"Now I was actually looking for you about our project on the living draught potion."

He didn't move, although at my previous comment the usual smirk played on his lips.

"So, you're not going to make some smart-ass remark? Anything that would be mean or evil?" This time I sighed,

"I, unlike you, am not a heartless grub."

Tsking and shaking my head with an amusing motion, I stood up. He smiled, looking as if he was silently chuckling to himself. I started towards the door, feeling weirdly light and happy.

"Wait," I turned around to find him standing up, dusting himself off.

"So about that project, what are we supposed to do?"

He said it while straightening his uniform, which looked really creased.

"Well, firstly find out what the potion does, then write about different results in taking it. Make it and then try it on something. Have you not been listening to ANYTHING in class?" He smirked,

"Seriously Granger, education hasn't been on my mind lately." He drawled. _Ahhh_. there was the usual Malfoy. He passed me, not even glancing back.

"I'm not doing the work for you." That grabbed his attention, he stopped by the door, just turning his head slightly to the side.

" Didn't expect you to." With that he stormed off, and I was alone in the bathroom. Did I mention it was the MALE bathroom? Well I quickly stormed out too, heading towards the Gryffindor tower. I've just had one of the biggest chances in the world to humiliate Malfoy, who was a evil creature. _He was wasn't he?_ Well...He wasn't anymore, at least not to me.; seeing him vulnerable like that made me think of all the misfortunes he had encountered this year.

-His father had been caught and taken away to Azkaban, he was hated and even the Dark side found him distasteful.-

It was sad to think how his life was. He looked sick and tired lately, also seeming to grow very thin.

"_Fidelio Mementom_" I said to the fat lady, who was starting to sing again. Her previous hobby, painting, was abandoned. The portrait hole swung open and I climbed through , feeling rather down and worried. I saw Harry sitting in the corner, over a pile of books with Seamus, who he had been partnered up with by Slughorn. I smiled wickedly, even Harry's AMAZING book (Which seemed to me evil and treacherous) wouldn't (and couldn't) help him with his disastrous partner. Harry looked up and waved for me to come over. I muttered a 'Hi' to Ginny and Lavender who were giggling over a photo of Victor Krum in the Daily Prophet. Sure, he was handsome, but inside? Boring emptiness, except girls and Quidditch, _Quidditch isn't even that ruddy amazing!_ I slumped into a big chair, putting my book bag at the side.

"So, did you find Malfoy, Hermione?" Harry was mocking me at every turn that I got such a partner, as if his was ANY better.

"Mmmmhmmm." I absently stared at the wall, mowing over all that happened.

"And?" Harry was almost beside himself, still having something stuck in his mind that Malfoy was up to something, something bad and evil.

"Nothing, usual exchange of remarks. Also it turns out he wants to do some of the work too."

Harry groaned.

"What was Slughorn thinking making you two work together? Oh, Hermione would you be kind enough to tell me what the potion does?" He had an _almost_ hopeful expression, paired with a cheesy grin. I scowled,

"Harry, that's your part of research. Especially now you've got _that book_ you should be just fine." Emphasizing on 'that book' with a cold and mocking voice, I walked off to the my dormitory.

Next day I dressed into my robes and rushed down to the Gryffindor table in the dining hall. There was barely anyone there, like usual. A couple of girls from Ravenclaw, some Hufflepuffs, and an almost always emptiness on Gryffindor and Slytherin. Well, actually at the corner of the grand Slytherin table, there was a pale head stuck behind the Daily Prophet, -Imperius still hard to go-, so I walked over to him, grabbing a toast with raspberry jam on my way.

"So what's new in the Prophet?" I asked as I sat down opposite him. He flicked the paper down so he could see me.

"Excuse me, Granger, but what the hell are you doing?" Malfoy's face was positively shocked.

"What does it look like? Eating breakfast."

"Yes I can see that, but why, on Merlin's beard, on my table? CLOSE to me?" He sneered. I shrugged. His act didn't work on me anymore. Finishing my toast I stood up,

"Well I was thinking we could make a start on the project tonight at 6, in the library."

"Fine." said Malfoy as I walked off to the red and gold table, waiting for Ron and Harry, who miraculously appeared a second later. My knees were shaking as I sat down..

-I just talked to Malfoy. And it seemed like a civil conversation, not once he called me Mudblood.-

I opened my copy of the Daily Prophet, Fenrir Greyback was staring at me from the page, grinning evilly. The boys started eating sausages and eggs, so I had another helping of toast, entranced in the News. Harry was just saying how Malfoy walked off when Ron looked over my shoulder, frowning at the werewolf, "Crikey. They should put him in Azkaban fast." I nodded.

The clock chimed and the room started filling out. I gathered my books and my leather bag to walk to Potions with the Slytherins. Ron and Harry caught up to me on the stairs and we were discussing how stupid Rita Skeeter seemed on the back page, with her stupid Pink quills and such, when we walked into class. Nobody was sat down, still gathered in their friendship groups.

"Settle down, Settle down. Ah, well, actually before you do, I would like you to sit next to your partners." The professor said.

There were groans everywhere; nobody had a partner they liked. Looking around I couldn't find Malfoy.  
The stupid git left me, so I clambered over to the back of the class, grumbling under my breath, hoping it wouldn't be a too much of a partner involved task.

"You all know about what the Potion does now, that task was set individually. Today we shall be working on the presentation of information you will gather over the next two weeks." Slughorn smiled, his gaze lingering on Harry for the most part.

I huffed, irritated that Malfoy would behave as such, this was a very important part of the whole thing! I got a bleak, cream piece of parchment out, and my Quill and Ink, to start drawing ideas.

"Starting without me, Granger?" Came a cold voice from beside me. I almost did a pirouette from the shock.

"What the hell Malfoy?"I demanded.

"I believe I asked you the same question earlier today." Malfoy smirked. He put his things down and got comfortable on the stool.

"Well fine, whatever. Just help me put the presentation together." He nodded and the next hour it was silent between us, take away the casual sneers and insults. We made a really cool, pop up thing, were we would later jot down information and pictures.

I walked off to lunch alone; Ron and Harry had Quidditch, and the rest of the day was free. Malfoy caught up to me on the stairs leading up to the Astronomy tower, (where I was going since I wasn't really hungry at the moment.)

"Hey, Granger, since we have the whole day off,why not start on the research now?" I stopped to look at him. Nope he was still the usual annoying bugger, with his hands in his pockets he looked at me expectantly.

"Well, sure." I agreed, but we carried on walking to the top.  
I sat down on the carved wooden bench, and he walked over to the balcony area.

"How come you're not eating?" I asked him.

" Not hungry." Malfoy said. He then turned around, walking over to me and sat down.

"Oh. Me too." I started fidgeting with the end of my sleeve. I turned around to look at him, he was leaning on the back of the bench completely relaxed, I wondered what was on his mind, but then Malfoy sat up,shortening the distance between us. I noticed, but I doubted that he did, looking over at the rainy day ahead of us.

" Why were you cryi- Sad yesterday? " I bluntly asked,it just kind of popped out; I've been thinking about it over and over. The question took him by surprise.

"Not your problem, Granger." His evil sneer was back, the one I hadn't seen for ages.

He was staring at me in a weird way, but all I could think about were his lips, the grey eyes scanning my face.  
Then we both leant in and kissed. It was soft and innocent at first, but after a moment he opened his mouth and his tongue slid over my lips, not being able to resist, I opened them, letting our tongues dance.I bit his lower lip gently and he groaned. I didn't realise my hand went all the way to the back of his head, but I couldn't stop entwirling my fingers in his soft, luscious hair. His hands were around me, pulling me closer, grabbing the back of my neck to deepen the kiss even more. Now we were laying on the bench, I was on top of him, hugging him tight. We pulled apart for air and realised what we were doing, who we were. We sat back, gasping, both bewildered. I glanced up at Malfoy, he was flushed and his lips were bright pink from kissing, his jumper was creased, his tie undone and shirt untucked. The blonde sleek hair was messy.  
_God, he was sexy._

I saw him look up at me, and something seemed to click. He stood up trying to straighten himself, whirled around and plainly said,

"This didn't happen. It can't be." his eyes were huge, and then he ran down, leaving me alone. I stayed in place, too shocked to register what had happened, all I could think about was how it felt to be kissed by him, how good he was of a kisser. I sighed, wishing I had gone down to the Quidditch pitch with the guys and avoided this mess.

The feelings inside my stomach made me cry, they were uncomfortable, but- nice, somehow. I cried and cried until looking at my watch it was suddenly 4. I gathered my things, cleaned up best I could and walked down to the hall, where there were deliciously smelling chicken wings and mashed potatoes with peas. I didn't even dare to look at the Slytherins. Unfortunately, the only seat available close to my friends was facing their table; I sat down, taking great care to cast my eyes down, avoiding any chance of view. Harry, who was sitting next to me, was staring in that direction.

-Great-

He smelled nice, of lavender and honey. Must've had a shower then. I could also hear snogging noises from Ron and Lavender, which brought me right back to my thinking; how Malfoy's soft, delicious lips moved over mine, how the contact sent shivers down my back, and how kissable he looked after we stopped. Harry nudged me in the side, 'Ouch!' his elbow really hurt.

I looked up, having been bent down and playing with my food. I froze,the grey stare paralyzing me; it electrified me and I could tell that he had been thinking about the same thing.

"Hermione? Malfoy seems to be staring at you the whole time we've been here." Harry whispered, pretending to drink his pumpkin juice.

"Really?" He just did a slight nod, that could've been mistaken for anything.

"Huh. That's so weird." But all I felt was satisfaction and happiness, considering I had kissed my 'worst enemy' and now I was happy he couldn't keep his eyes off me, I was quite amused. In a moment of weakness, I let a small smile to creep upon my lips, while I looked down again.

"Hermione? Whats so funny?" Harry asked, this time not trying to hide anything. I shook my head,

"Oh nothing." I started eating, finding that my appetite has come back to me.

At 5 me, Harry,Ron,Lavender,Ginny and Dean walked up to our common room. Ron had been partnered with Dean, the whole sister-dating thing made their working together really awkward. Crabbe had Lavender, and Goyle had Blaise. I doubted any of their projects would turn out good. Relaxing in front of the fire, we laughed and enjoyed the Butterbeer Dean smuggled in for us.

Suddenly it was half past.  
Then quarter to.  
Then five to.

I had an uneasy feeling that I've forgotten something, but surely I didn't. Seamus walked over to Harry with some parchments. _OH!_  
I had to meet _him_ at the library in 5 minutes! I grabbed my bag and ran out without an explanation. He would probably be late, but how awful would it be if he didn't show up? Ha, Hermione Granger,  
the girl who was stood up.

-_Stood up?! This wasn't a **d****ate**!_-

Opening the door I saw Malfoy smugly sitting in an armchair in the corner.

"Wow. I seriously thought you were never late, Mudblood." He didn't try to conceal his smile of satisfaction at being here before me, which added to my already desperate emotions of hurt at being called that vile name.

"Oh, you know, had a lot of things on my mind." I tried to sound convincing, I mean, I couldn't just say I've forgotten.

"Mmhm." He agreed, obviously not believing me, which I could tell by his tone of mockery. It seemed there was a brand new passion of hatred towards me, even worse than all those previous years. He stood up, gallantly, and walked over to the book aisles.

"What books would speed up this meeting? I tire of your vile presence" He drawled, amusing himself.

"Umm." I was starting to feel anger welling inside me, I had no idea what happened to him, but I hid it and walked over to stand next to him, highly aware of the amazing scent filling my nose. I cursed at myself inwardly, obviously we were back to our, '_I hate you, you hate me, we're a happy family_' so I couldn't allow myself to think thoughts as these!

-_How was it that I never noticed it before?_-

I brushed lightly against his chest to reach a book on his left. "_Moste Potente Potions_." ( This was the book I had used to brew the Polyjuice Potion in our Second year, which, ironically, was used to spy on Malfoy) I looked back at his face once I grabbed it. He had a sort of, revulsion/shock expression on his face. Regaining his composure he stepped back, dusting himself off. Rolling my eyes, I turned around and tried to reach a book on a high shelf.

"Erm, _Magical Drafts and Potions_." I pointed to the book, looking over my shoulder so he'd get it. He was standing there, a bored expression on his face, his gaze averted to somewhere at the side. I cleared my throat, expecting him to maybe get the hint, but no. He looked at me, smirking and arching his brow.

"Something you want Granger?"

I put my hand down and slowly balled my fists, I gritted my teeth, shutting my eyes from pure irritation.

-_Seems some people never grow up_.-

I sighed as I climbed onto the table, taking care to not let my skirt flay around, because, _god_, how embarrassing would that be. With the leather bound book in my palm, I trotted over to a chair opposite Malfoy's. _No way I am giving him more reason to gloat or mock me, or whatever he feels like doing._

He held the book I had earlier withdrawn from the bookshelf, _Moste Potente Potions_, which described the detailed effects it had on different organisms. Plants, it merely killed, shrivelling them up until they dried out and turned into nothing, just like Professor Slughorn gladly presented using a leaf on Harry's potion.

I sighed under my breath, the irritation how Harry was cheating was literally vibrating off me every time we merely walked into potions class. I mean sure, it was good to sometimes improvise but rules and guidelines were there for a reason! I furrowed my brow in worry.

-_What if the guidelines written by the Prince would do damage? Cause Harry's potion to erupt or explode and harm him or worse?-_

I didn't think I should be worrying about that just yet, the essay-project was far more important and worry-free. That is if you didn't count Malfoy, who, by the way, actually looked like he was doing the work. His parchment was filled with various pieces of information and I awkwardly stared at mine, disappointed and ashamed how little I had done. He seemed to notice this and looked at me in an superior way, smirking. He started gathering his things,  
I felt a little relieved that he was going, it was so tiring to have to be conscious about someone watching you at all times.

"Granger, please do try to do at least something, I can't be bothered to have Weasel or Potty beat me because of your Mudblood laziness." He rolled his eyes at the word laziness, looking as if he was infuriated that I had done so little. I could see it was an act though, because he had a sneer on his lips, he wanted me to know that he was simply taunting me.

"Yeah, whatever." I answered back, switching my gaze to my book, but I was only thinking how he could be so casual and his old-self (the one I had known since first year) when we had-  
No way was I going to think of that. It had never happened, really.

* * *

Hehe, sorry if it's too short for you people!

As you probably guessed, I'm going to remove the part about Hermione fancying Ron for now, although his jealousy could come useful later. I don't know. Oh, he still madly fancies her of course. xD

I'll get to writing the next Chapter soon, curious what'll happen next?  
I hope my writing style is alright? No? Tell me, if you want.

Reviews would be awesome.

_**Nox**_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** HI! I know I said last time I would update soon, but I wanted to do my best on this chapter. I reckon I could still improve it, somehow, but I don't want to keep anyone waiting, if they are that is. xD (I did update the chapter, and improved it a bit further.)

Things to watch out for:  
-I had based some of this chapter from the events of the book, although seeing it through Hermione's eyes. So, yes, there is some dialogue taken directly from the book to give it a bit more of a realistic touch. That's okay, isn't it? I hope so, hehe.  
-In my version, Ron started going out with Lavender a bit sooner, and Hermione is still friends with him... For now. Mwahahaha.  
-The name of the chapter is similar to Rowling's because, somewhere in my twisted fantasy, I decided it to be so.

**Disclaimer: **This Written work is based on characters, places and events of JK. Rowling (AND dialogue! :D which is hers too!) No money is made out of this, and none is intended to. Blah... Blah... Belongs to (but not limited to) Bloomsbury Publishing and others. Etc.

I hope you guys will enjoy this, so, without further ado, here we go.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Opals and Silvers**

"Well done, Miss Granger!" McGonagall's wrinkly, weathered face peered down at me from her desk. She was smiling, satisfied with my transfiguration of Crookshanks, who was now a large, wild wolf. I smiled in return, obviously rather pleased with myself, but not surprised, I had known a long time ago that hard work managed to make you successful anywhere. Harry and Ron were staring at me in awe, their mouths slightly agape; Hedwig was half dog and Pigwidgeon was part Parrot. It was hilarious to look at, but rather quite... pathetic.

-_Sorry guys!_-

I couldn't keep myself from gloating at how Harry couldn't resort to his book, and Ron ... Well, Ron, like always, was too lazy to start fully studying. Besides he was way too busy having his face licked off every other minute by Lavender; not that I cared-they even made a cute couple... I tapped Crookshank's ivory, glistening mane and he turned back into my ginger cat that I adored.

"Well done, Mr Malfoy! Brilliant work, 5 points to Slytherin!" The professor said.

I was sure if my mouth could be any lower, it'd be touching the floor. _Malfoy had just done a better job than me?_ I turned around to find out McGonagall was right. His owl was now a _magnificent_ green Python,

-_Truly, what else could it be? Hmph._-

...the detail was astonishing; the head was perfect and oval, the scale-ish skin was showered with small silver stripes every now and then, and it was slowly writhing it's way between the elk wood tables of our classmates. It was truly beauti-

Pansy shrieked, jumping back from her seat; the snake had risen up to eye-level and was swooning side to side, teasing her. It reminded me of when Malfoy(_again him_) had conjured a snake in our, *cough* _Dueling_ Club with Gilderoy Lockhart , and Harry started conversing with it, looking like he was egging him on to attack Justin Finch-Fenley.

Then Malfoy walked over to his pet, tapped his wand twice on the olive green head and it transformed back into his pale cream/white owl, gazing curiously at us with it's huge grey eyes. It was one of the most delicate eagle owls, hodling itself upright in an pompous manner. It actually kind of looked like Malfoy himself; grand and elega-

I shook my head, and my curly brown hair whipped my cheeks. I was thinking _those_ thoughts again, it had started happening more and more to my greatest dismay. That was just _wrong._ Nobody knew about our- about that day up in the tower, and if I could help it, it was going to stay that way. We both pretended that nothing happened, never talking about it. I had a tiny flicker of hope that maybe, _just maybe_, Malfoy would've switched or changed, but the only difference to ensue was the occurrence of our attacks outset to become most vicious in our history.

-W_ell, if you take away that time I slapped_ _him.-_

Even Harry and Ron seemed to cognizance the exceptionally bizarre behaviour of this foul situation. They once confronted me about it, and let me tell you, it _wasn't_ a pleasant conversation.

I shrugged it off, pretending I didn't know what they meant, but _of course I did_. That '_event_' seemed to fuel our hate for each other, it was the reason I spent countless nights in bed, crying, alone at all times, and wished with all my stupid,gullible heart that I had never seen him in the lavatory when he was, erm, _upset_.

_What was I thinking, bloody ideas, that he had a different side to him?_

Malfoy's insults were getting much more sadistic and personal, I had to somehow defend myself! Once he even suggested that I was such an emotion turmoil because it was 'that' time of the month, and I was pissed off that my dream boy, who I yearned to have have lots of ginger, freckled babies with and live in a shoe, was dating another girl. Not only had he insulted me, but hitched Ron onto the ride in his wake! With regret I admitted to myself, that, _yes_, I was a bit jealous of Lavender. I didn't fancy Ron or anything, those feelings disappeared in our fourth year, around the time of the Yule ball, when he had acted so childish and immature, but... I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Oh, Drakie! Thank you so much!" Pansy pounced on Draco, her soft and straight locks bouncing behind her, and gave him a hug, squealing, like he was, _Oh, I don't know_, Superman. His face flashed some kind of grimace of annoyance, but disappeared momentarily, his cool, placid mask settling on his features as usual. I thought I was going to be sick,_must've had something bad to eat_. Grumbling under my breath, things that sounded like they weren't suited to be overheard by anyone, I walked over to Ron and Harry, who were leaning on their desks, frowns on their faces. I sat up on the table next to Harry, with an almost-fake-cheeriness, letting my legs dandle in the air like a child's.

"Congrats on your transfiguration, 'Mione." I smiled over at Ron, glad that took notice of me; his expression was grim and distasteful, as he was still looking at the scene of Malfoy-Pansy. We both glanced over our shoulders at his pet, who was now imitating weird noises with it's multi-coloured parrot beak.

"It'll be better next time" I tried to give him a genuine smile, but it seemed to come across as a doubtful grimace, because I couldn't quite put my face into an otherwise opposite expression of the repulsion I felt with Parkinson. Ron laughed anyway, and I followed suit, not particularly finding anything amusing, but happy to let go of held-up emotions.

Malfoy in the process of insulting Harry's mother (one of his, _humouring_, topics), currently mentioning something about her heritage; he always likes a wide variety of begrading Muggle-borns and those related to him. Smirking, he stood with his hands crossed in front of him and leaned back slightly in defiance; Crabbe and Goyle, flanking his sides, were cracking their knuckles. Harry started growing red like a ripe tomato, with even a tinge of purple in his temples and I could see his hand sliding down his black robes, reaching for his wand. It was a split second moment where Harry whipped his wand out and pointed it at Malfoy's icy eyes; in response Malfoy flashed him a sneer of superiority and amusement.

"_Conjucti-_"

Harry's wand shot out of his hand and into McGonagall's, where it rested, slightly shaking, in her palm. Her face seemed _very_ angry; her mouth was pursed into a thin line and she had a look of absolute outrage in her eyes(which, Ron noticed with a gasp, was very similar to Mrs. Weasley's while she was scolding the twins), which enhanced her wrinkles even more, only making her seem stricter and scarier. I stood in shock, glued to the hexagonal, grey stones, which most of Hogwarts was made of. The spell Harry tried to use was dangerous and banned at Hogwarts( and forbidden by the Ministry of Magic in most cases). Malfoy seemed to mirror the state I was in, with the exception of the previous ghost of his signature sneer on his lips, and clearly not yet understanding what the use of the spell was.

Everyone had seen how much pain and terror it had caused to Victor Krum's Dragon during the first task; it had started sprawling around the arena in panic and twisting its head as if to rub it's eyes, clearly in agony. This had given Victor a chance to grab the golden egg for the Triwizard Tournament, but the cruel method pushed Krum out of my mind, whatever it was I was thinking. Malfoy seemed to register the use of the spell and his eyes turned bigger than ever before, right before a smug look took shape on his face contours. I could just imagine what he was thinking:

-_Saint Potter had just tried to curse me! Haha_-

Or something along these lines. I mean, I wasn't a mind reader, right? I chuckled nervously while the Professor seemed to come to a decision, her eyes stopped darting from Harry to Malfoy, then she sighed and, with disappointment, stated:

"Detention, Potter. 20 Points from Gryffindor for an attempt at using magic on a fellow student. I will also have a talk with Professor Dumbledore if there are any other incidents as such, young man, and you should know how he feels about students hexing each other. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor." Mumbled Harry, looking down.

If anything could've sealed Malfoy's victory, it was that. Destructive anger started boiling inside me, and I could've sworn that one little thing, remark, glare, or whatever, would most likely tip the already full cup and I would lose my temper; the chain of events that would follow would result in more detentions and lost points.

-_Who is Malfoy to bully Harry, then cause him to get a Detention?! Not to mention lose Gryffindor points, which were already low due to Harry's lateness for the opening ceremony. Which, oh yeah, was caused by him too._-

Harry resignedly took his things and, together with Ron, slumped out the classroom. I honoured Malfoy with an evil glare, full of hatred and malice, but he just smiled at me, amused by everything and visibly celebrating he got Harry into trouble.

"Now, now, Mudblood. You should go join your boyfriends in their failure of a life, they must be missing you." He drawled, while Professor Mcgonagall was turned around, then inclined his head to his two goons, who began laughing mercilessly. I just gritted my teeth, grabbed my bag, and counted backwards from ten, hoping I could keep my cool.

"Shut up, Malfoy. They at least don't go around, crying their eyes out in bathrooms, like some." That earned me a murderous look from Malfoy, and two quizzical ones from his sidekicks. Before he could say or do anything( which I was sure of, he looked as if he _himself_ was going to curse me), McGonagall engaged him with a conversation about homework of some sort.

I left the classroom, smirking; delighted with myself that I got back at him for both me, and Harry. I proudly walked with my head high, through the stone corridor leading to the dining hall, but as I started nearing the entrance hall for dinner, I started feeling remorse; I shouldn't have sunk to his level. Besides, he couldn't have been crying without a serious reason. Brilliant, this was just like me to double-cross and analyse everything. Why couldn't I just be like Ron or Harry? 'Go with it and see what happens.'

-_Ah, yes, because both of them acting purely on instinct resulted mostly in mortal danger and harm_-

It was a couple of days after and I was stuck in the Library over my transfiguration homework, bored to death, or shall I say, weary of the essay I yet had to fulfill. It was rather quite strange, odd, peculiar or quaint; whatever you want to name it. Very out of my character; I was never bored or fed up with essays, especially since I had paragraphs to finish and research to conduct. However much I tried, I couldn't stop my mind wondering over to how pretty the day outside was; even though it was the middle of October, the sleepy grounds bathed in the cold sunshine looked extremely inviting. I wished I could bundle myself in a scarf, take a stroll down to the lake and let the crazy wind mess with my hair, while I stood enthralled with Autumns beauty. I sighed, _things like these have to wait_, finishing my essay. It was good to be out of Ron's disgusting presence: Lavender started calling him Won-Won, which was completely revolting, and Harry couldn't help but ramble on about how Malfoy was definitely scheming. I had no idea what was worse, but both got on my nerves so bad I felt cluttered by their presence. There was also the case of Cormac McLaggen, who seemed to think he was irresistible; he was a pompous ass, talking about himself _all the time,_ literally! I swear every time he opened his mouth, things like 'When I was...' or 'The minister of magic has invited us to this, or to that, he's a family friend you see...' etc. I needed a breather every time he came close to me, making crazy excuses along the lines of 'I've got detention' or other gibberish. I wondered how he did not end up in Slytherin (and how of all houses he became a Gryffindor), it seems he should be off with the other idiotic _aristocrats_. Surely he'd be better off there? Oh, him, Zabini and Malfoy could be best mates, frolicking around the school (_Malfoy frolicking. What a thought..._) and saying how much better they are than everyone else. I guessed chasing a Muggle-born didn't exactly earn him points in the house of Sly and Cunning. Ah. On the subject of Malfoy-ism; we had done a rather good job of the project, we resolved and developed every miniscule factor on the Potion. Our determination to make the other suffer seemed to have wavered somehow, even if it was a tiny amount; the remarks were savage and hit the spot, but the amount was definitely smaller.

Harry's detention was merged with Professor Snape's, after his rather, _smarts-ass_ behaviour in Defense Against The Dark Arts. It had been already postponed once; for one of those exquisite lessons with the Headmaster, and Harry didn't get out of it again, this time for Slughorn's party, which meant I was left alone in the company of Cormac, Zabini and the others.

I shuddered at the thought of that evening. It had been absolutely horrifying; Cormac kept looking at me, winking, licking his lips and eating his food in what he must have thought was a '_seducing manner_', but it rather looked like he had major problems with biting and swallowing. I hadn't found it funny at all, considering it was aimed at me. I had felt so uncomfortable and awkward, which is why I decided to this unrealistic resolution; next time we had a dinner party and Harry couldn't come I'd definitely call in sick or- or something.

On my way back to the tower I had bumped into, _who else_,_ but_ Malfoy?We collided and Malfoy once again found my face centimeters away. He shuffled backwards, creating a loud scraping noise, picked up his bag off the floor and mocked haughtily,

"I see you can't stay away from me for long, Granger. I would advise you to keep your hands to yourself, though."

"Oh I'm sorry, did I get my germs on you? Perhaps you'd like a second dosage?" I reached a hand out to him.  
I was grinning, the idea behind that was that perhaps he'd be surprised or at least taken aback, so I wouldn't have to listen to all his offending Muggle-born crap.

"Eh, Mudbloods."

He seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere, and as well as I knew him, it was probably the meeting of posh Slytherins. OR he was going somewhere with Pansy-

_Why, that pug-faced, little..._

I pushed that thought out of my mind, deciding that it was going into a file named '_Things I must not think,care, or mind about_.'

Regardless the reason, he didn't say anything more to mine, rather obvious, invitation to a fight- arguement.  
Malfoy shrugged, deciding that I wasn't worthy of his _wonderful _presence, probably anyway, his imbecilic thoughts and ideas didn't matter to me. He started walking away, leaving me still half-sitting on the ground, he turned around to watch me scrabble up from the ground, whilst laughing to himself languidly.

I was retrieving one of my books -_Hogwarts: A history_- off the wooden floor, which lay sprawled due to our bump-in, and attempted to fit it inside my already full bag. It was then I decided I was going to rise up and have a chat with ferret-boy about that peculiar day up in the tower and the night preceding; it was a puzzle, and although my heart told me I really shouldn't know, like a parent protecting it's child from harm, my brain wanted life to return to normal; that could only happen by logically solving and analysing the issue. I called for him to wait up and my slightly nervous tone echoed around the tapestry filled walls, some of the portraits glared at me angrily, and other whispered things about peace and quiet. Anyhow, the blonde figure didn't stop, but the back of his head bobbed up and down for a second, and I could picture the snickering; his lips rising in the aumsed-but-not-so-amused gesture, half closing in laughter. Oh how much I hated that expression. Not that I was surprised, what with him belonging to the lineage of Malfoys, pure-bloodied, arrogant snobs, and all, he forseeingly didn't wait up.

"Ugh, what do you want from me, Granger? I hate you, so can you,you know, move?" Malfoy sneered, but there was a glint of annoyance in his eyes. He quickened his pace, his footsteps more determined and loud, and an placid unbothered expression completed his visage. I copied him in effort to keep up, but I was still slightly out of breath; unfortunately that was a result of being a bookworm. We were now in the corridor leading to the dungeons. The walls were plain, boring stone, and torches littered every other pillar, giving a rather cold and eerie glow. The ceiling was high and obscene, and the occasional gargoyle or ornament casted unpleasant shadows, giving the impression that something, for an example an Leithpod, was lurking in the darkness Not a friendly place for a Gryffindor to be in alone.

" Feeling's mutual. What-" I was about to demand why he hadn't bothered to berate or bully me when he had a chance- it was very odd, yet another puzzle I yearned to solve, but he cut me off, glaring at me from the corner of his stormy eyes, daring me to interrupt.

"I don't want the air I breathe tainted by _you_. Have you any idea how much I'm going to have to wash already?!" His tone was twisted with hatred, and then followed his face. He had added a sadistic sneer of repulsion, which he reserved just for me, where the one of the top halves of his lip curled up in disgust. I bit my tongue, a retort at the ready (something about being a sleazy ferret), but my intention wasn't to go around in circles, bickering with each other. I gathered my courage and attempted to ask,

"About what happened-" But before I could finish, he grabbed me by the shoulder and flung me against the wall like a lifeless doll, and my shoulder blade erupted with sharp pain.

" I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing happened, and if you say something related or whatever, I will kill you." He snarled, his face inches away from mine, his arm positioned threateningly on the stones next to my head.

"Back off, Malfoy." I spat through gritted teeth, surreptitiously drawing my wand out and putting my it against his stomach,while twisting to get into a more, painless position.

"Is there something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Smirking,he moved away and walked off, this time not followed by me and his footsteps got quieter and quieter, until there was a smothering silence I wished not to be part of any longer.

-W_ow. How's that for a day's excitement?_-

"Hermione!" Ginny's face was light and a broad smile painted her features, her red hair seemed orange compared to the fabric of the top of my fourposter bed, which was a bold, velvet burgundy."Hermione! Wake up! We'll be late to Hogsmeade!"

I sat up and stretched, yawning. I stifled a gasp as pain shot from my still sore shoulder blade.

"Sorry, I was so tired from yesterday." I returned the smile and looked over to my reflection in the silver framed mirror. I jumped out of bed shouting how terrible I looked, but I felt even worse; like I had been run over by a horde of buffaloes, elephants and rhinos.

My hair was frizzy and tangled, I had shadows under my eyes( probably because of staying up so late to talk with Harry and Ron) and my cheeks were slightly grey. The worried expression certainly didn't help. Ginny held her wand out in my direction and muttered a couple of spells. My eye bags disappeared, the skin took on a healthy glow and my hair seemed to be tame and pretty, flowing down onto my shoulders in calm soft locks.  
"Thanks, Ginny" I hugged her , really smiling this time.

"No prob. This is what I got from Fred and George's shop before school started." she said pointing to a weird looking ring that was on her wand.

"It makes you feel and look better, but you can only use it twice." I felt honoured that she used it on me, then I wondered if she already had tried it out, or if I was the guinea pig. I shrugged mentally; the outcome was good, so who cared about the intentions?

Taking my books and my bag, I and Ginny rushed down to the dining hall, starving. A nice, breakfasty smell infiltrated my nostrils causing my stomach to growl in anticipation. Scanning the Slytherin table I could see Malfoy chomping on bacon, laughing his head off with Zabini. I groaned and sat next to Ron.

"Not a good day for you too, Hermione?" Harry asked, deep in thought. I grumbled something under my breath about being tired and set off to drinking coffee. I hated the way Malfoy treated me yesterday, made me look vulnerable and small, which I really didn't want happening.

Ron started talking about a brand new spell, which was probably invented by The Half-Blood Prince,

"... and then there was another flash of light and I landed on my bed again!" He grinned, putting some sausages on his plate. I didn't find it funny at all, and I looked over at Harry with disapproval,

"Was this spell, by any chance, another one from that potion book of yours?" I inquired. He frowned at me.

"Always jump to the worst conclusion, don't you?" We continued to argue, both irritated. I couldn't believe how irresponsible Harry was being, but the talk had now steered over to Death Eaters so I let it slide.

We had walked into Hogsmeade together, battling the cold wind and rain, and took shelter in the warm insides of Honeyduke's, when Slughorn asked Harry about his dinner party. Of course Harry wriggled out of it. Again.

"They're not _that_ bad, you know... they're even quite fun sometimes..." Ron's face seemed grave, so I thought I wouldn't go on. It was awkward enough already, and I didn't need more tension ,or this meeting to get worse. I tried to distract them by pointing out some new sweets in the shop, which worked a perfect _treat_. Then we headed out to The Three Broomsticks and on the way we met Mundungus Fletcher, _ a vile, disgusting guy_, and Harry had gotten all worked up; it was understandable, his heirloom was being stolen by a slimy lowlife and he was aggravated. I just wished he hadn't had the need to portray it in front of everyone. Concluding; it was a rubbish trip; as soon as we drained our drinks, I asked if we could go back and they both nodded, obviously thinking the same, and relieved I had taken the initiative.

On the way to our beloved school, Katie Bell had a horrible incident, involving a cursed piece of jewellery. We rushed to Professor McGonagall's office with Leanne, her best friend, who was shook up and crying in my arms. Behind me and the poor girl,Harry was sauntering about Malfoy being the villain of this, that he must surely have done it. I groaned, vexed. _Why must Harry always blame everything on Malfoy?_

Ron had obviously been logical about it and didn't lead Harry on. Malfoy wasn't evil like that, was he?

"I think Draco Malfoy had given Katie that necklace, Professor." At one moment Harry sprung out with his ideas. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; it was different blaming someone to a person of authority than your friends. I shuffled away from him, determined to get as much distance between us as possible. Harry had gone mad, Malfoy wouldn't do such a thing. The boy who cried in the toilet couldn't have...  
The Professor seemed outraged by this, which wasn't surprising. She scolded him, pinpointing to herself that Harry must be making accusations as these because of the bitterness he held for Malfoy. Nevertheless he tried to prove it was him, we disputed and made arguements that actually made sense, unlike Harry's mindless ramblings, even to prove one of them was a far stretch.

I was simply being logical, yes that was it. It wasn't as if I wanted to protect the blonde, was it?

-_Nahhh..._-

Harry was obviously rather angry that we didn't take his side, but what did he expect? It was a delirious accusation! Besides, it turned out that he hadn't even_ been_ in Hogsmeade, because, quite frankly, he had detention with the Professor due to undone homework...

-_That must've been what she was speaking to him about!_-

We discussed who it might've been for and who gave it to Katie, Harry sticking to his theory, made impossible and amusing objections and ideas to prove he was right.

"... It wasn't very well-thought-out at all." I said, hoping to finish the conversation.

"But since when has Malfoy been one of the world's greatest thinkers?" asked Harry. None of us answered, but I quietly thought how he _was_ actually rather smart. His work on our presentation was flawless, and in some aspects, even better than mine! Add to that the transfiguration and I started suspecting he might be just as smart as me; it wasn't easy to get the hang of the spell, he must've spent hours studying it, as did I. I speculated why I had defended Malfoy so... fiercely? Determined? It was too much; all this thinking was overwhelming and I truly wasn't in the mood to make distressing revelations. I sat on my bed, rubbing my temples gingerly, re-thinking about the morning. The whole day gave me a headache and I was tired and groggy from the weather. The cold seemed to get right throughto my bones, I was woozy and felt like it was the beginning of a major flu; the kind that made you pent up in your room for days.

-_What I need is a hot, relaxing bath._-

Following my new found idea, I robustly swung my pajamas, my striped towel and my snug bathrobe onto my shoulder, and departed for the prefects bathroom. If I was going to bathe I might as well do it in style. I padded down the stone stairs, not exactly earnest to give Parvati or Lavender a possibility to gossip. Half-way down I doubled back to my room; I forgot that I hadn't taken my apple bathing set with me; it was a wonderful feeling, wonderful smelling, very expensive set which contained of a shampoo and conditioner, shower gel, shower cream, bath bombs(they were normal Muggle bathbombs, not these amazing wizard ones which exploded and lit the room with some extravagant lights and alike) face exfoliator, moisturising cream and body balm. Green apple was the uncomparable thing in the world to me, and by the time I fulfilled my bathing routine I was extensively smothered by the scent.

The common room was almost deserted; it was still not past curfew so the Gryffindors were assumably enjoying themselves throughout the castle, or stuffing their faces in the great hall. I knew for a fact that Harry and Ron were already in their dormitories, they announced languorously they were immensely beat; I placed my bets on the hope that they were possibly snoring their faces off even now, not bothering to give any thought to personal hygiene of any sort. I was not going to begin judging presently, anyhow. With the portrait hole swinging shut behind me I made a mental note to additionally visit Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing to acquire some Pepper-Up Potion for the chill.

I dreamt of the day up high, in the tower, recalled every individual detail;how Malfoy's delicate arms caressed me, and how my lips against his had a mind of their own, I was filled with desire and longing and...I could feel his lean muscles tense and relax under his shirt, the softness and silkiness his hair... How his pupils shrunk with horror and astonishment as he looked at me, dancing with uncertainty and- _fear?_ That was when I awoke, and a blunt pain hit me scattered close to my heart, a numb agony of something along the lines of hot knives stabbing me. I had no idea what to do anymore, or what to think; so I drifted back into uneasy sleep.

Harry continued his rant of Malfoy-is-a-Death-Eater; at breakfast, studying, leisure time. Together, Ron and I feigned deafness whenever he occurred to discuss this with us.

It was the day of our presentation, and, sadly, Seamus was left alone to make the potion, Harry was with Dumbledore in a meeting. It was definitely going to be an,_ exploding_ lesson!

-_I like to make puns, so sue me._-

I sat at the front of the class, confident I would exceed. No Harry and no book to take away my victory, or outshine my work; I missed my usual ahead-of-the-game self.

-_Besides, I have the prince of potions to help me_.-

I thought slyly to myself while I readied the ingredients, he was unquestionably stupendous at the subject, and, not for the first time, I was happy he was my partner, once you put aside all his personality, and, well, _him_, and focused on his abilities. Malfoy was on the other side of the classroom, talking to Pansy. Or she was talking to him, because he looked like he wasn't listening to her anyway. I caught him gazing at me and saw- saw something quaint. His face seemed warm and- _open_, and he was watching me with what looked like a tingle of a smile. Not a smirk, but an honest, genuine smile. I blinked in confusion, only to find he was glaring at me again. There was something amiss with his expression, like he was troubled. None the less, it might've been some deviating idea of mine. He started towards me, hissing,

"Stop looking at me, Mudblood, I don't want to end up looking like you!"

"Me? _You_ were the one staring at me!" I fired back, I stood up in anger, knocking my stool to the ground. My hands were balled into fists, my fingernails digging into my palms, and my cheeks were most definitely burning. My response took him aback, and he looked like he was blushing, but his brow was furrowed and his lip was curling again. My imagination was playing tricks on me, he was clearly _flustered_. He vociferously threw his bag onto the cold, dungeon floor next to the desk, slowly, but vehemently circled it and sat himself calmly onto the stool opposite me. Then he shuffled it away with a loud screeching noise made from the contact of metal against stone. Then Malfoy propped his elbows onto the wooden surface in an almost defiant manner, leaning forward, and rested his chin onto his pale,slender hands. He eyed me with suspicion in an almost deflated way, before averting his gaze somewhere to the side, which, I realised, was Pansy's behind. I huffed in annoyance at how he was behaving, but also at how all boys were just shallow, stupid planks.

"Let's just get this over with." He whispered clamorously, more to himself than me.

-_Ditto on that._-

We worked in silence, and I attempted to cut the Sopophorous Bean. It had proved just as hard and almost impossible like in our first lesson; another couple of minutes started edging me into a less-than-calm state, the only thing that kept me from erupting into desperate sobs was that others seemed to make no progress either and, well, I was working with _Malfoy_- I'd never hear the end of that. Seamus's potion had exploded almost 20 minutes ago, and he was taken to Madam Pomfrey by Michael Corner, a fellow classmate who, not by chance, wasn't exactly doing well on his cauldron. Malfoy took this chance like always to gloat and begrade Seamus, who had soot distributed all over his face and robes, giving him a rather gaunt look, and was also a in a shocked trance; his eyes were slightly glazed over and he was staring off into space with a distant grin. My annoyance got the better of me and I started hissing remarks,_ which I really hoped hurt_, and that resulted in me slightly tipping over our cauldron.

"COULD YOU GET EVEN MORE AGGRAVATING, GRANGER?!" Malfoy roared at me out of nowhere, and I whimpered slightly away from him, the small of my back bumping into a table behind us. He was the cold, calculating prat of Hogwarts, who schemed and took revenge mercilessly, this was extremely unlike him, it simply scared _the hell outta me_. It wasn't every day Draco Malfoy screamed at you from the top of his lungs, his hands curled up into what looked like a good strangling position, with his veins throbbing, _very_ visibly, in his pale forehead. I was struck dumbfounded like some small girl who went into a huge toy wonderland; I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, all I could do was gaze at him in astoundment, wondering where that had come from. His hair was incredibly tousled; it was slightly swaying in front of his eyes, an ivory cleft cutting one of his grey irises into two seperate pieces, and he didn't even spare me a second glance as he fumbled with the beans. Seconds later he was pouring the extracted Sopophorous juice into our cauldron, and quickly stirred with the wooden spoon. He seemed to do exactly what Harry done; seven stirs clockwise and one anti-clockwise, then repeat. The potion turned a light shade of lilac colour right before taking on the form of a clear liquid, and I knew it was finished. He scrabbled with his bag clasp before angrily storming out of the class, whilst running his hand through his hair. The whole process looked... Cute.

I gagged momentarily in my mind, silently scowling myself for acting so strange. I had gotten so distracted with his presence that I had nearly cost myself a grade, and then did nothing about it; if it hadn't been for his quick thinking the solution would've been wasted and it was hard to imagine the next few days of mockery from fellow students, hell, probably even fellow _Gryffindors_. Being second in class was one thing; completely failing was quite another. That thought extricated me from the deep thinking and I let my eyes slowly drift over the rest of the class; Lavender and her _crabby _partner weren't doing so well, basically sitting like ducks, their backs turned away from each other, Pansy seemed infuriated with Parvati; they were both whispering angrily towards each other, looking as if one comment would erupt in a cat fight, Zabini and Goyle seemed to be doing okay-ish, but nowhere near mine and Malfoy's work. I didn't even bother looking over at Ron and Dean; both of them sucked at Potions and I didn't want to see them looking all hopeless and sad. God forbid if Ron looked at me with his big blue, lost-puppy eyes, and I would've been persuaded to go and help him. No, it was better I didn't look at him.

"Well done, Miss Granger-" Slughorn suddenly appeared out of nowhere beside me, " And Mr Malf-" He looked around the class frantically, then eyed the empty stool opposite me with anticipation; like Malfoy was going to apparate on that particular spot any second. He turned towards me, a whiff of old Fire Brandy and Cigars floated my way with his movements. In a split second window I thought he smelt oddly familiar, if I looked back on it later I would realise that my Dad smelt like that after going out with his friends to the Pub on Saturdays .

"Where _is_ Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger?" He eyed me with suspicion, as if I knew where Malfoy stalked off to.

"I don't know, Professor. He was here a second ago." My voice was unusually calm, which contrasted to all the feelings inside my stomach, furling angrily away and making me feel slightly nauseated. I hastily added,

"But he did do the potion, sir, helped me loads with it, really." I looked towards the teacher, anticipating either a growl of fury or a smile of amusement. He did neither, he simply stated that I should tell 'Mr Malfoy' that he had achieved the highest level possible in both practise and study. My mind let me slip the part where I hadn't even began to actually agree to what I was saying which was; 'Yes, of course Professor. I shall let him know as soon as I see him.'

It was my reflex to agree and, almost unresolutely, always carry out the given task. This was going to be an exception. No way was I going to go searching for Malfoy to inform him of these- endeavors. If he found me, great, if he didn't... He would simply have to wait until I saw him again... Not in class... Without any people around... I knew that the finality would be that I either went and told him soon, or go mad with the nagging inside my head to listen to the teacher's demands.

In other words, I was screwed.

* * *

And with that we finish for now! I tried to not make anyone out of character, because I simply adore them as they are! I will improve on the next chapter, so don't you worry *grin*

Is it too soon for Hermione to be questioning Malfoy's true self? ...

Nahhhhh...

Please review! I need to know if I should continue this fic, so anything would be useful, praises, criticism, etc.

Well. Bye!

**_Nox_**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Good first few weeks back at school(Britain)? I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but I've only recently gotten back to school and have been over-piled by homework, barely finding time to write, hehe. This chapter is a bit different then the rest I think, focusing more on the Ron-Hermione relationship than the Malfoy-Granger, but come on, it's not like they would suddenly love each other after 5 long years of mutual hate, and I want to make it as realistic as I can. I've changed the storyline of the HBP, but that's only because it seemed fitting and appropriate with my story. For anyone who is wondering about the kiss, from Malfoy's point of view it was an impulse and at that time he really felt absolutely nothing positive about Hermione, being an adolescent teen boy who hadn't kissed for a while does seem to make you irrational sometimes(not that I would know, being a girl and all, but I can imagine) I'm thinking of writing a chapter from Draco's point of view on the whole thing, have no idea when though, but expect it, and other later.

Please, please review, because that would be Ahhh-mazing and really helpful!

Flashbacks *winks* are in Italics.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

**The Dispute of Ron-I-am-an-idiot-Weasley and Hermione-awesome-Granger.  
**

_"So, you're sure you're okay with that?" Harry asked, his tone full of worry. I nodded curtly, mumbling that I was fine and there was nothing to worry about. Leisurely, I shut my bag and flung it onto my shoulder in a circular motion, not thinking much of him worrying. Harry was always worrying this year. Harry and Ron went off to the Quidditch pitch ; the tryouts were happening today, and I would head down later if I could. Harry had just given me his charms essay, and I was to correct it; it was due the next day, but Harry had been too preoccupied with, hmmm, things, to put real work into it. I had caught a cold the previous few days, and even though I was getting better, I still felt under the weather. Due to the fact that it was chilly outside, I decided to take shelter in the warm insides of the Library,my one good sanctuary; that way I would also have books to help me with Harry's homework( as if_ I_ would need them, pfft)_._ Madam Pince gave me a half-smile __and a short nod __as I walked in, barely looking up from her own book, being used to me by now. The door shut behind me with a thump, and I went to my favorite spot; in the corner, but near the windows and fireplace, feeling slightly calmer. I plunked down onto the plush fabric of the patterned armchair, feeling relief from tiredness soar over my body. My bag was thrown onto the table before me in a messy heap, parchments and books tumbling out. Harry's essay rustled as I picked it up, the light cast by the fire giving my hand a rather orange glow, and my nails reflected the rolling ember tongues. I scanned through Harry's messy script instantaneously, using my wand to correct some spelling mistakes and every now and then rearranging, or adding a sentence or two. After I was finished, I stood up to get a book, to try and distract myself from the daunting headache cluttering my thoughts, and my sight fell on the _Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science_, definitely an interesting read._

_About half and hour or so passed, __by __which time I felt much better, and I garnered my things to head down to the Quidditch pitch. After all, it was important for both Harry and Ron; the tension as to who would be on the team was huge._

_The crowd was rather quite large by the time I arrived and Ron seemed to be doing quite good, although this McLaggen guy's going was great as well. M__y lazy walk to here consisted of no amazing events; I saw nearly-headless Nick(who was ever so outraged I wasn't down at the 'stadium') Mrs. Norris; the sudden appearance of the feline made me uncomfortable although it wasn't past curfew or lesson time, but it hastened my walk to here anyhway, and Ferret boy, Malfoy. Harry told me that Malfoy had to be up to something, but Malfoy looked untethered, and I think he hadn't even noticed me, lost in his brooding self. I cheerily climbed up to the Gryffindor side of the pitch, slightly out of breath as I clambered up the wooden steps, and looked over the cloud-filled sky; it was Ron's and McLaggen's last goal. Ron looked emotional and worried, his eyes going wide and his ears flustered slightly. I decided to help him, even though I really shouldn't have, but poor Ron really deserved to make the team. As Ginny closed in on McLaggen I muttered a Confundus spell, secretly pointing my wand at his bulk, that made McLaggen completely go into a different direction, resulting in him not fully achieving the score. Ron had saved all of the attempted goals at him (but barely!) , and ,thus, made keeper._

_The celebrations were absolutely awful in my humble opinion, and even I have to sometimes agree that parties are good. Lavender Brown had gotten her long, manicured claws into Ron, in a way a lion might attack it's long observed pray, and they were literally eating their faces off by the armchairs. When I walked into the Common room, and seen them laced with each other by the fireplace, I froze in my stride, not capable of performing any other task than mindlessly stare at them. It seems something inside me broke at that particular moment, an already frail, glass-like object, shattering into millions of diminutive pieces. It wasn't to do with Ron, no- and of course it wasn't to do with Lavender- but more like the feeling and emotion they had for each other- more Lavender than Ron- and it just crumbled me. My last 'boyfriend' was Krum, and I hadn't given him more than a peck on the cheek, I was sixteen; I should be experiencing stuff like that, having fun.._

I shook my head clamorously, trying to shake these distressing thoughts from my incompetent mind. I hadn't thought of that depressing day for very long, _after all it didn't matter_, but the reminiscent image seemed to have imprinted on my mind. I was truly ecstatic for Ron, he earned it, and like I mentioned before, there were absolutely no romantic feelings for him in my case. His attitude about this quite happy situation, however, was horrific; he always acted too smug and more proud than normally when Lavender was in our company, the outcome giving me the impression he wanted to show off or something alike, implying he desired me to be jealous, or irritated. The latter; no, the lesser; an unbelievable amount.

We had quarreled about it a couple of times, shouting hurtful things, and sometimes I thought that we would cross the boundaries, break the friendship, and to be honest, sometimes I really would've liked to, but on the other hand I really wished it would stop; I was worried about my tests, additionally had Malfoy to be wary of, and I didn't want to lose Ron as a friend. He was like a brother to me; a very annoying, stupid brother, but a brother-like figure nonetheless. With these thought swirling around the fuzzy remains of my mind, I made my way to the 3rd floor, my destination; the Library.

"You might want to hold your breath, Draco, I smell Mudblood." Pansy sneered at me, having a delighted triumph in her mascara-framed eyes as she walked alongside Malfoy with her posture proud, daring anyone to insult her. Not with him, but alongside; she was trailing after him like a puppy-dog, but Malfoy didn't seem to notice that much, really. He smirked at the rude comment, and I was able to take notice of the look in his eyes suggesting that he had a cruel, and no doubt imaginative, remark at the ready, it was so obvious that his sharp tongue would lash out like new-born wildfire, hurting deep and hard. He opened his mouth, showing even, white teeth, to express it out loud, but I cut him off with a glare, desperately clinging to the sanity I had left, and turned my attention to Parkinson.

"Shut up, you stupid PUG!" I hissed , emphasizing on Pug, as I turned around with my curly hair whipping my face and almost ran out the corridor, tears threatening to roll down my face. Somehow, I held my head high and back straight until I was out of sight.

I had SO much on my mind, and I didn't need him to add to my worries. Ron was being unbelievably thick and- and arrogant, we almost argued _every_ single day. What was his problem with McLaggen anyway?! _It's not like I EVEN like him, or tolerate him for that fact, and what if I did, anyway? IT'S NONE OF HIS BUSINESS!_ But no, he's always like, 'Why don't you ask McLaggen, Hermione?' or 'Cormac would know' and then he glares at me, like I-like I CHEATED on him or something! Boys and their unimportant issues irritated me to the last brink of sanity, and some days I wish I could just detach myself from everyone to prevent resentment from building up. He had Lavender, why couldn't he just leave me alone? GRRRRRRRR!

By now tears were falling thickly onto the book I was supposed to be studying from, staining the yellowed,crisp pages, but the words were blurry and incoherent, and to read and actually understand what was written, I had to re-read the same sentence over and over again, finding it extremely hard to focus. I still couldn't concentrate, and the information left my mind as fast as it entered, not leaving any trace behind. I shut the ancient book with a loud thump, and dust rose up from the pages, tickling my slightly red nose. I loved that old, book-y smell of the Library; it bought me peace, made me feel safe.

Suddenly, my mind drifted to our first Potions class of this year, and the smell of Freshly Mown Grass, New Parchment, and something- quite musky, but very fresh and, if I was to elaborate more on it, I would say it could be; a dark regal scent of spiced woods, cool damp notes, masculine florals(perhaps? very difficult to describe) and a hint of wormwood- (but then again I'm no perfumer expert) Oh God, it gave me butterflies in my belly just thinking about it.

Needless to say, I could forever be trapped and engulfed by that scent with absolutely no objections. I smelt it occasionally around the castle, though very, very faint. I wondered what it was, racking my brain feverishly for answers, desperately needing to solve the curious mystery. My reckoning was that it must've been something to do with Hogwart's, because I only ever smelt it here, and that made ideal sense; Hogwart's was like my second home. However, it was in only some parts of the castle, weirdly never in Gryffindor tower...

As the tiresome weeks went by and Slughorn's over-the-top party was nearing, closer and closer, I was very worried about my standing with Ron; we were friends, then we weren't- It was all quite confusing really. I fought an exorbitant amount with Malfoy, (uncouthly, we crossed paths a lot), but I still have not attended to my duty of informing him of anything about his results from Potions Class, and, to some extent, it began to bug me, but you must understand, there simply wasn't any occasion, or the time and place...

"What's up?" I said as I sat down on Gryffindor table zestfully, opposite Ron and Harry, instantly thickly inundating some toast with my favorite conserve (Ah the glorious raspberry). Harry's emerald eyes were glued to the Paper already, more specifically to an article about Malfoy's house being searched; all this Malfoy-is-really-evil crap was obtaining a classification of old. I rolled my eyes dramatically at the intent on Harry's face, desperately trying to find out if they caught Malfoy or acquired some dark evidence against him. _Worse than a FanGirl. Truly_.

I ravenously bit into my mouth-watering toast, starving, and happily chomped on it without a care in the world. So far the morning gave off the vibe of proceeding and unfurling into a pleasant day; I woke up very cheery and open-hearted, dressed myself buoyantly and almost hopped to breakfast like a young girl. So, here I was, finishing my toast with a finally satisfied hunger, I looked over at Harry, hoping he'd have finished reading by now, but my smile faltered as I saw Ron's expression and icy glare.

His customarily warm, sky-blue eyes, were shooting daggers at me, and he looked like he might as well hurt me in a second or two. My eyes darted to where Harry had _been_ sitting, but he was gone now, disappearing into the toilets or likely another secluded space, to spy on _dear_ Malfoy. Ron's vehement glare was piercing right through my skull,  
and a very ugly and vile feeling started unfurling in my stomach, which I could identify as all the anger I shut down these past weeks, coming to the surface.

"What's your problem, Ron?!" I hissed at him, narrowing my eyes as if he had some sort of disease.

He started growing red until his skin matched his hair, and, very slightly, small orange freckles stood out in contrast.

"What's my problem?! It's you who has a problem-"

"Me?!" I flinched at the slight screech in my tone, but felt it was very appropriate.

"Yes, Hermione, YOU!" He glared at me, trembling slightly with rage, and swallowed what seemed like a growl, "You always have to be better than everyone, well- newsflash- it's not always true! I can be just as good as you, and we don't need your bigheaded atti-

"I don't think like that! It's you who's gotten some sick impression-"

"Oh, me is it?! 'You should have done that days ago, I did it last weekend'" He mimicked me in a very high and childish voice, like I was the annoying brat in school who reminded teachers of homework. _Okay, maybe I do do that, but only sometimes, and it really isn't the point_. He also made this weird hand gesture next to his neck, a weird twist of his wrist, which undoubtedly was supposed to copy the flicking of my hair.

"Well, it's not my fault _I_ do my assignments for school on time, _and by myself_!"

"I do things by myself-"

"OH yeah? Like what?!" I vociferously threw at him. We were standing, shouting now, but it was okay, since the great hall was nearly empty, besides, I couldn't care less about the group of onlookers observing us with great interest. My cheeks were burning bright red and I was trembling myself, feeling tears prick at the corner of my eyes, but I fearlessly stared into Ron's abyss-like glare, not planning to back down.

"That - That's completely not the point! You have to alwa-"

"And perhaps, if you're so jealous of my work," I continued, whilst Ron's face turned a dangerous shade of burgundy, " You could stop wasting all your bloody time snogging Lavender!" I exploded, nearly letting all the things I really wanted to say pour out of me. _N__early._

Ron curled his hands into fists, the knuckles growing a light shade of pink, as he was flustered everywhere now. "Maybe," He banged his hand on the wooden table angrily, "I wouldn't bloody snog Lavender all the time if you stopped trying so hard to achieve well to go to your stupid Slug club to be with Cormac!" He roared in one breath, breathing rapidly to calm himself down. During his little speech, I had gotten so furious I wished I could throw myself onto the floor and start screaming in rage, but I didn't, instead fueling my next few lines with as much cruelty as I could muster.

"What do you care anyway?! If I want to kiss Cormac I bloody will, and that's absolutely none of your business, you-you buffoon! At least he's interested in me and I'm really glad that he is! I enjoy it and I want to, because requited love feels good, Ronald! I at least don't snog him in front of everyone who it may bug, since it's so bloody disgusting. You keep snapping at me like I did something wrong, and I very well didn't, so back off you selfish idiot! And leave Cormac alone, because I do what I want with him and you can't stop me, I'm sick of the way you act and the way you treat me, like I'm the worst criminal in recent history and you're supposed to be my friend! Well guess what, Ron? I enjoy Cormac's company much more than I enjoy yours, you're arrogant and selfish, and I'm sick-sick-sick! I've done nothing to deserve this, yet you seem to think it's fine-" I couldn't stop myself. All the negative things poured out of me in a flash, and I added lies I knew would hurt Ron deeply, but that's what I wanted, I wanted him to hurt as bad as I did.

"You- You're so stupid Hermione! You simply can't-" but I cut him off before he could continue, he crossed the line and he was going to pay for it.

"No, you're the stupid one! I always have to help you with work, but you know what? You can do it by your bloody self now!" I snarled, taking my bag. He stammered as he tried to bite back, but only managed an inaudible mumble, which I really didn't care about the content of.

"I hate you, Ron Weasley." I hissed as I turned around to cast him one last withering glance, heading for the library.

-_How could he say that to me, how could he..._-

I stomped out of the hall and past Harry, who had a look of deep worry and shock sprawled clearly on his features. In one hand he held a piece of worn-out parchment, which was definitely the Mararauder's Map, and in the other his wand; he has had been spying on Malfoy. That only seemed to make me angrier and I rushed from him, from Ron, and from them all, breaking into a run as I turned the corner.

I don't know for how long I ran, but my initial destination, the Library, changed to random spots of all over the castle until I felt I would most likely suffocate and die from the lack of air. I collapsed on the stairs, somewhere around the 7th floor, and I sat there winded for a while.

Sobs quickly escaped my mouth, and in a moment's notice hot tears were flowing freely down my face and dripping onto my robes, while the sounds of something wailing echoed around the room. It was desperate and agonising; the voice seemed to be in such pain that it was unbearable to think about it. Then I realized it was me.

I sat bent over, clutching my chest in desperation,for that is where it hurt me the most, and cried myself until a faint, throbbing headache arrived in my temples. It didn't seem painful at first, but got unbelievably annoying after some time passed.

-_Just like Ron_-

I thought; Seems okay at first until it suddenly releases it's true self and potential, and then annoys and hurts you into oblivion. That was exactly what Ron was. My sniffles had nearly finished, and with these thoughts there was one last sob from me as I rested my back onto the step behind me, exhausted from the crying. I lifted my wand to my head and muttered a spell to ease the headache, which, to my greatest happiness, worked perfectly and my head was free of clutter again.

"Granger?" A cold voice, singed with surprise, uttered quietly.

I groaned, really not in the bloody mood to have a fight with _bloody_ Malfoy. Out of all people, _Malfoy_ had to find me, after I cried my eyes out and ridiculed myself for acting so hastily. There were quiet footsteps echoing around the stone room, and then Malfoy slowly lowered himself next to me; none of his nonchalance or pompous air about him. He sat wit his lithe hands rested on his knees, meeting in the middle, and his profile was that of calmness and elegance, looking out ahead, showered in twinkling moonlight.

-_God. I had been here all day._-

"Everyone's looking for you, you know. " He stated simply, as if he was discussing the weather conditions for the Quidditch world Cup, but then he hastily added, " Although I can't imagine why they would want to."

"And I suppose you were the first to come looking for me?" I asked weakly, my throat very sore from the crying I've been doing. It had a sort of annoyed twinge to it, as I was still very ruffled from the mornings event, and I slowly brushed a stray hair out of my face, aiming to at least look a little like I hadn't been bawling my eyes out.

There was no change in his very cool expression, and he seemed like a perfect statue made for a very rich queen or king, destined to be upon one of the most important exhibits.

"Of course, how could you even ask?" He drawled, with a faked note of disappointment in his tone, and I couldn't help but smile slyly to myself. Malfoys are always going to be Malfoys.

"Come off it, Malfoy. You stumbled upon me by accident, didn't you?" It wasn't even a question, to consider it a question would be stupid, it was more of like an honest statement as my tone was clearly describing the truth, which I was so used to. I hated lies, _HATED_, yet I lied to Ron; and those weren't even white lies, insignificant, meaningless, no, these were horrid, horrid things.

Malfoy clutched his hand to his heart over-dramatically like I had just shot him, "Your words hurt me, Granger, how could you, for even one second, doubt me?"

I stole a glance in his direction and his normally sneering features were settled into a furrowed brow and a cheeky pout, his grey eyes looking at me with a strange, amused glimmer,but there still was the faint resemblance of a smirk, and he met my brown gaze, which was still furling around in anger at Ron Weasley's outrageous behaviour. Malfoy's behaviour unsettled me just as much; there had to be evident cause to this, or perhaps Malfoy wanted something from me, and was going around it rather weirdly. I narrowed my eyes at him, content to see his face turn into that of impassiveness again, but I hoped he wouldn't go back to being the cruel boy he was everyday. Still, our arguments and bickering were definitely in the hottest times this week; he insulted me with Mudblood I'd try to hex him while pulling out some good insults that had to irritate him, I insulted him with ferret; he'd strike back mercilessly reducing me nearly to tears and it went on and on. So, yes, this was very strange and my mind repeated a mantra to me 'don't let your guard down, don't let your guard down' almost vibrating off me and into the room.

"Good, they're supposed to." I whispered, maybe a bit too vehemently, but he, like always, seem unbothered, or even a little complacent.

"Mighty Granger reduced to tears by her boyfriend, what did you fight about? His two-timing?"

"None of your business, Malfoy" I replied hotly, feeling like I was on the right path to execute all my ill-findings of the day on him.

He held his arms up in defense, although the familiar, triumphant sneer was starting to edge it's way onto his pale contours,

"Hey, I just wondered what he could have done to make you say, and let me quote, 'I hate you, Ron weasley.' Did he suggest you have a love triangle or something?" He wiggled his pale eyebrows suggestively, and I wanted to smack him really hard across his face, maybe give him a black eye or something, just to wipe that smug look off his face. He was getting to me, and he was very clearly enjoying it; in some aspects this was even worse than his cold degenerate mocking.

"It. Is. None. Of. Your. Fucking. Business. Malfoy." I hissed vigorously through gritted teeth, not even attempting to keep the pure, animalistic rage out of my tone, which was wavering slightly, because I had started trembling, each tremor sending me into another set of rage.

"Oh, please Granger, if you wanted to keep it a bloody secret you could've simply done so in more private quarters, but no, you had performed it in the great hall, putting on a great show for everyone-" Malfoy was smirking gleefully, joyful at the opportunities my fight with Ron had given him, and I just wanted to mutilate him, cut his bloody guts out and make him eat them, squash his head until his evil brains squirted out of his ears- literally every gruesome thing I could imagine. He really was the cold, evil, vile, demonic, wrong, disgusting, satan-like (I could go on with the adjectives) boy Malfoy was made out to be, and I glared at him, trying to place all my emotions in my eyes. By now he was nonchalantly leaning on the side wall, his head held high, and he was just so bloody smug it took all of my frail self control to avoid charges of attempted murder.

Malfoy continued his drawl, which by now was even colder and haughtier than before, "I never knew you could tell such lies, Mudblood." He seemed to eye me with apprecitiation. _Fake appreciation, don't forget Hermione. "_ I mean, Merlin's beard, McLaggen and you?! Don't make me laugh, you can barely look at that blood-traitor without flinching. At first I really thought you made a Love potion to make Weasel and Potty jealous, but not even you could make a potion that would cause his infatuation to last for so long if he was unwilling."

I could feel my ears and face growing red at his remark, and guilt started clawing at my insides as I remembered what I had done, and the things I said. The heat of the moment made me irrational and illogical, which happened to me so rarely, it was like a person drowning in air, and not only had I hurt Ron(I still felt no remorse at that) but done it in public, which turned out to be more than a small group of onlookers.

a.) I had someway confessed that I, erm, liked or requited Cormac's infatuation with me.  
b.) Actually suggested that I already do things with him.  
c.) I said I enjoyed his company.

Malfoy was still in the same position as I looked at him, although his stormy eyes were gazing at me expectantly, no more looking insolently out of the narrow windows.

As I said nothing, still processing everything in my head, he pushed his lean figure off the stone wall and started walking away languidly.

"Who's crying now, Mudblood?" Malfoy said quietly as he was halfway to the archway, but his tone was so full of anger and bitterness I took a sharp intake of breath, his comment stinging me deeply.

I sat in silence until he disappeared, glaring at his back as he moved lazily, his posture slightly proud. I wondered if I had really made it so obvious that I couldn't stand Cormac, because then Ron wouldn't believe it. But how had _Malfoy_ noticed?

Actually, mine and Mafloy's conversation could be classed as banter- he had made me feel slightly better, if you could believe it, I had to suppress a grin as I recapped our exchange. He had only gone over the civil line because of his curiosity, but it's not like the first things out of his mouth were "Eurgh, Mudblood, could you stop spilling your filthy tears all over Hogwarts?" or "Why so sad Mudblood? Weasley get you up the duff? No? Crying over imaginary relationships, are we?." I chuckled slowly as I realized I had gotten used to him so much I could make up the insults for him, and it somehow didn't surprise me. Soon after he left, I got myself together; his presence suddenly made me let go of self-pity, and I started vigorously walking to Gryffindor tower, all the while my thoughts filled on how to get more revenge on Ronald.

It was the end of Ron's and mine friendship, _definitely_, after the stunt he pulled. He seemed to have started regretting it as Christmas time neared; the crisp snow outside smothering Hogwart's grounds in a thick white layer of fluff, and the halls were deliciously decorated with red and green. Weird... The two colours made each other look so much more vibrant and- better, enlaced in each other, the gilrands swung over many archways and corridors in holiday glee. The air was thick with christmas-y things like gingerbread, pine needles and snow; mistletoe, hot cocoa and firewood. The corridors were full of excited chatter and whispering, carols and laughter could be overheard almost anywhere in the castle, and groups of girls piled under bunches of glorious mistletoe-no doubt waiting for Harry. Walking through the grand doors of the Great Hall (Decorated with gold and silver angels who winked and twinkled at me, the light reflecting off their wings in opaque beams), I realized with regret that the musky-but-fresh-and-so-fudging-addicting smell wasn't among the scent of caramel waffles and white coffee.

A bulky, tall figure blocked my path to the Gryffindor table, casting a shadow over me as he approached, a big grin painting his handsome-but-extremely-annoying feautres,

"So, Granger, I hear you like me back, eh? I mean I know that finally you'd come to your senses and all, but it was incredibly convincing. You were simply playing hard to get weren't you?"

Great. The person I've actually managed to avoid being, from the falling-out with Ron and onwards, alone with, was standing in front of me. Great. Bloody marvelous.

His presence suppressed my cheery holiday feelings and I gave him a stony glare full of distaste, trying to maneuver my way around his impressive body. He, however, blocked my path sidestepping side to side and grinning cheekily at me, _he must think this is some kind of a game_, but then I saw a red-haired boy walk through the doors of the great hall. ' _This is my chance_.' I thought, the opportunity was almost too good. So I put on my dazzling smile as I looked at Cormac with half-lidded eyes and my lips slightly pouted, wanting to appear as seductive as I could, and when the Ginger-haired boy was looking in my direction I gracefully leaned in to Cormac's face, giving the impression I was going to kiss him, but changing direction at the last minute, brushing my cheek against his and saying quietly into his ear, yet withing Ron's earshot,

"Me, you, Slughorn's party today at 8. Don't be late..." I velvety drawled to the boy, making my voice as seductive and full of desire as I could, although each word was gagging me mentally. Ron's eyes flashed with a glint of anger and sadness, and I smirked as I strolled past him to sit myself down next to Harry, who was reading that wretched book again. I knew I was going to probably pay for that later, but for now I didn't care, for now the results were fully worth it. My spirits were even higher than before, because while I had been having a side-step-battle with McLaggen , my favourite smell filled the air, and I helped myself to the delicious caramel waffles made by the elves, eating them plain- they were already amazingly delicious- thinking what the smell could be. I grimaced slightly at the thought of having to spend all of Slughorn's party with McLaggen, but then the image of Ron's obviously hurt face came swimming into my mind's eye, and I was sure I'd get through the whole ordeal without a problem. I could easily ditch Cormac and simply spend time with Harry or Ginny, or simply ditch Cormac and have fun anyway.

I shoved all my arithmacy books into my brown bag, eager to go eat lunch, and jumped out of my chair energetically when Professor Vector sent us off. Unfortunately for me, all the books I squeezed into my bag with haste tumbled out, dragging library and other school subject titles with them, and I sunk down onto the stone floor quickly, while putting my nearly empty bag on a table to my right. _No matter, I'll catch up to the others or pop into the Library real quick before I go to devour half the Gryffindor table._

There were hesitant footsteps behind me, each making a soft thud, and I nearly whirled around in haste, as I realized I was probably blocking someone's path out of the classroom, but a drawling voice beat me to it.

"Granger, move out of my way." I slowly turned my head to Malfoy, who was standing there looking as irritated as ever, clutching a book tightly in his lithesome, pale hands.

"Why, is the ferret eager to go somewhere?" I asked cheekily, my mouth splitting into a sneering grin, and I picked up a rather old looking and heavy book, and gently put it into my bag with ease. Mentally, I prepared myself for whatever venomous comeback he had, knowing it would most likely sting deeply; ferret made Malfoy go mental when it came to name-calling. To my greatest surprise there was none of that and none of the sadistic shadow in his pale contours, none of his hair becoming slightly tousled as he ran his hand through the silvery-gold silk in aggravation. None.

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Granger. Just move your Mudblood arse to the side and I'll be on my way." I studied his face further, thinking this must be a ruse, a deviant plan or something. The only change there was, if at all, was that his face took on an even more ashen tone of colour, and his voice seemed really croaky as he spoke, giving the impression of a sore-from-shouting boy. I puffed my chest and squared my shoulders at the vulgar reference to muggle-borns, silently swallowing the flicker of pity for the boy. _Hell no. He's not getting off that easy._

"No, me and my 'arse' shall stay right _here_, thank you very much, where we are quite content and comfortable."

"Whatever." Malfoy said and he started to try and push himself next to me, but I blocked his way and gave him a challenging stare.

_What the hell are you doing? Why are you provoking this evil bastard when he wants to simply pass you?! What's wrong with you, Hermione?_

"Move!" He finally shouted, backing away and giving me a glare that would've crumbled anybody, but not me, no, I stared back into his deep grey eyes with calm. That was when I realized what seemed so off about him lately, as he walked the corridors, as he worked in class -_Not that I was observing!_-. and as he just, was being, well, him. It was his eyes, his eyes that could make you want to shrivel up and hide when he glared, or start beating him to a pulp when he smirked. But the glint was gone, replaced by a dull twinkle of emptiness and numbness, now boring into me with a wild ferocity, and my bravery melted away. A brief, yet very clarifying, image of a boy who cried in the bathroom flashed in my mind, his lean shoulders shaking as he leant on the stone sink, the sobs almost echoing in my ears. Malfoy was definitely not one to cry, and not cry in secret but especially in front of others, and that night he let me comfort him, somehow, and see him cry.

There had to be something really, really wrong.

In my adrenaline-rush, I whipped my wand out and threw a very advanced lock charm on the door, one Malfoy definitely had no idea how to use, but to uphold it I had to be concentrated on it in my sub-consciousness, which was a minus, as that was very exhausting.

"What are you doing?!" Malfoy hissed, finally being able to push past me in my distraction, and hurried to the door handle. He shook it vigorously, then threw himself at the door twice, before giving me a quick glare as he took his wand out, pointed it at the keywhole and whispered 'Alohomora'. Nothing happened, but only I knew that, because as he performed a spell there was a powerful tug at my mind, urging it to unlock the door, and he shook the handle again before repeating the spell with more desperation in his voice. As the door stayed put, and I felt another strong tugging, but my concentration didn't waver at all, he slowly turned around to face me, his body language turning hostile.

* * *

Oooooooh I left you with a bit of a cliff hanger, haven't I? MWAHAHA

Sorry, hehe. Anyway, interesting? Exciting? No? PLEASE tell me if you can.  
Next chapter should be up soon. (A week or two perhaps?)

_**Nox**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_Heloooo! Terribly sorry that I took so long, but I'm not sure I'll continue this story... Well anyway, here ya'go and it's shorter than usual but I still can't decide on the party of dear old Sluggy.

Joanne K. Rowling owns most of this stuff, so here we go.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Interesting insights**

"What's your problem, Granger?"Malfoy snarled and gripped his wand tightly, so that his knuckles turned even paler-than-usual, and my eyes momentarily lingered on his hands before I looked back up into his angry face.

"N-nothing." I stammered, fearfully meeting his icy gaze, and immediately started to regret my gallant actions.

_What's up with me?_

Malfoy let out a furious growl of frustration and started towards me vigorously."Granger, you're messing with the wrong bloody person here. I swear to Merlin, if you don't open these wrecked doors right now, I may do something you will most definitely not find amongst pleasant categories and-"

"W-why?" I interrupted his threats with a pathetic attempt to distract him, making him eye me quizzically. To be brutally honest, at that moment, I would have done anything that prevented Malfoy from nearing to me.

"What do you mean why?" He stopped and narrowed his stormy-grey eyes. "Just open the doors or-"

"I'm not scared of you, Malfoy!" I shouted at him, clenching my fists so tight that my fingernails dug into my palms, and then realized how petulant I sounded. This only made Malfoy angrier, and he closed the distance between us quickly, rushing past the multiple time-worn desks. He stopped when he was inches away from my face; so close that I felt his frantic breath on my lips, and, surprisingly, I noted with pleasure that he was taller than me. Of course I had known before( these past few weeks I even admired this, but my mind would never let me admit it openly, or at all), but only now I could truly feel what it'd be like and-

My mind drifted towards _that day,_ against all my wishes and demands, and I reminisced how it felt and-_no, don't,_

But I was quickly shaken from thought once I felt painful fingers wrap around my right forearm.

"Not scared of me, are you?" Malfoy hissed and moved his pale face even closer, if that's possible. "Not scared of me? Well, you should be." He shook me violently.

Malfoy looked deep into my eyes with a challenging stare, and his own flickered between them. I could see that he must have gritted his teeth, because of the tension of his marble-pale jaw, and the way his neck muscles seemed strained.

"You should be." He whispered determinately, as if trying to prove a point.

"No."

"No?!" He drew back slightly, freeing my mind of deviant thoughts. "Your choice, stupid girl."

"I'm not stupid!"

"No?"

"No!" I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself, while in my mind I was ripping him to pieces.

"So, then, locking yourself with your enemy, one on one, in a room, while they are still armed with a wand and perceived to know very dark magic is considered smart for you Gryffindors? Wow." He sneered, trying to make out that he was relaxed and enjoying our little 'talk', but I could see he was tense and anxious.

_He seems on edge, doesn't he? Usually he'd rather die than let someone else know what he's feeling._

"Tell me what's wrong with you." Malfoy's face slacked suddenly into an expression of surprise, and his irises dilated like a cat's when a source of light is switched off. A mixture of emotions went through his face, and it looked like he was tormenting himself for actually letting me see through his defences. Then a scowl appeared on his contours, suggesting I _just maybe_ said the worst thing possible.

"_Mudblood_, what do you think this is?!" He asked vehemently.

"I don't know! And you could tell me." My voice utterly betrayed my need to know and this did not go unnoticed.

"I'm not telling _you."_

"Why not?"

"Because- screw you!" He scoffed an freed my arm from his grasp, turning his back on me, as if he was amused. When he turned around he had that tired mask on again and my heart sunk a bit, because, after that mask, his face became placid and controlled again.

_Damn. I was so close._

"Those were not empty threats, Mudblood. I can barely stand the smell emitting from your un-pure blood, besides, I have places be, so unlock the door!" His pose gave no further doubt that what he said so viciously was true; his wand was pointing at me, although not fully raised, his platinum hair was falling incredulously across his eyes, and his eyes, _God, his eyes_, looked murderous.

_Come on, be a Gryffindor._

"Why have you got to be so rude?"

Malfoy just gave me a nasty look, and kept silent, so I tried again.

"Why are you even worse today? You've been sending me hateful glares all lessons, don't think I hadn't noticed!"

Silence. Long, morbid silence. So he was going to play that game, was he? I decided to change my tactics.

"Say please." _Okay even I knew I was toying with him._

"_What?!_" Came Malfoy's reply.

"I won't open those doors until you ask nicely." I demanded.

_Bit childish, don't you think?_

"Then I'll make you! _Stupefy_!"

"_Protego_! You can try, _Confundo_!" But my hex bounced of his shield spells and he threw himself at me; we landed on the stone stairs leading to a hidden alcove, and I was sure my ribs would bruise heavily. He took my wand from my hand while I winced and tried hurriedly to recover from our fall.

"Give... That... Back... Mal... Foy..." I wheezed while trying to wrestle myself from underneath Malfoy, but to no avail. He was much stronger than me and he pinned my hands to the floor, above my head, in no time;his face was so close I could see each tiny blond eyelash framing his crystal-like eyes. I felt warmth emitting from his skin, and, for a moment, I wanted to, well... Whatever I wanted was swiftly shoved to the back of my mind, as outrage swelled in my chest.

"Are you scared now?" He asked, "Huh?" His tone was littered with dangerously seductive notes that instantaneously went to my head, and once more I concentrated on how ragged his breathing was... How close his soft lips were from mine-

_Focus, Hermione, focus._

"Gerroffme!" I did a half-hearted attempt to wiggle out of his grip.

"No."

"Why'd you ki-" The words left my mouth before I had even began to contemplate what I was saying, however, the words 'kiss me' were muffled as I felt lithesome fingers over my mouth, and before I had time to blink, all I heard was the clatter of my wand on wood and the ear-wrenching bang of the old, simply designed door on the stone wall.

Trembling I picked myself up from the floor and slowly rubbed my painful ribs.

My curiosity was gonna be the death of me.

_Stupid Ron, stupid, dumb, arrogant, selfish Ron! _

"Hermione?" Harry asked, "So what do you think, hmm?"

"Well, Harry, once again I think you should stop _obsessing_ over Malfoy! -_Oh, kinda like you are right now?_- This is really becoming unhealthy-"

'But Hermio-nee," Harry wailed petulantly, " he's been acting even worse lately! -_Oh, trust me, I noticed.- _And how can you say that- he might be really dangerous!" We were walking to the Great Hall for lunch, and once more Christmas scents filled the air, thickly. I ran my hand through my disobedient hair.

" I don't believe that, Harry. -_Don't you?_- Besides, I really don't think Malfoy would do anything in Hogwarts; you said so yourself Slytherins are cowards and only worried about self-preservation."

Harry eyed me with distaste as we made our way down the stone steps. "This is really important though! And of course they're cowards, but that just supports my idea, not contradicts it! Malfoy thinks Voldemort will win, so he joined him and became a Death Eater! It all-" I interrupted Harry with a smack on the head, "Shush, Harry! Keep your voice down; people might hear you!"

'Oh all right," We passed the doors; luxuriously decorated with extravagantly-made angel ornaments. "But it all makes sense!" Harry continued his rant in a furious whisper, "What we saw in Borgin and Burke can be explained; Malfoy was issued an order and went there to gather resources. He used an accomplice to curse Katie and slip her the necklace-"

"Harry, I don't want to hear it. What is the reason you can't stop thinking about it?" I sat down quickly. "I know! Why don't you focus on who you're taking to Slughorn's party? Like I told you before, you should hurry up. Girls are pretty dangerous."

"Well, I don't really-"but Harry was cut off as I dashed from him expertly. Ron, Malfoy and Cormac had come in at once; Malfoy walked to the Slytherin table, Ron struggled to get to Harry (with Lavender clinging to his left arm) and Cormac went to his dumb group of friends. He winked at me before he sat down, and I did my best to smile dazzlingly. However, my gaze quickly began to seek out a platinum-haired boy in the mass of snakes on the enemy table, and, once spotted, I couldn't take my eyes of him as I sat down next to Ginny and Luna. His chin was resting on his hand, and his stare seemed to be determined to burn a hole in the table. Malfoy looked angrier than usual today. I stole a look at Harry, who, of course, was gawking openly at the object of my interest.

_What? No!_

The words 'you should be' blazed afresh in my mind, and I remembered the closeness of Malfoy; I thought about considering Harry's idea, but... It seemed foolish. Malfoy simply wanted to seem bigger and more important than others and Harry let emotions cloud his better judgement.

Malfoy, a Death Eater?

_Ha, I'm more likely become one myself, I think._

_Damned Granger, who does she think she is?_

"Stupid Mudblood." I grumbled to myself as I gracefully fled the Arithmacy corridor. What did she think she could make me do?

_Spill your dark mission and probably attempt to help to guide you onto a 'better' path._

Ha, no way was I even going to let her have a chance. I hurried to the seventh floor. I have already been delayed by enough; pointless babbling and bickering with the Gryffindor Mudblood was such a waste of time. Besides, I was having troubles with the Vanishing Cabinet and I really needed to spend my time focusing on fixing it. I didn't even care about the school work any more, because it seemed pointless. It was a miracle that I still turned up for classes, since I was so exhausted and worried I could barely think about anything else, but that would not go unnoticed, and I couldn't have _him_ suspecting anything. Still, why did Granger even care?

Of course, she wanted-wait, no-_needed_ to know everything. Damn, why'd she have to focus on me?

Too bad Crabbe and Goyle weren't here to help, but I wasn't going to whine. Malfoys never whine.

I quietly crept into the 7th floor corridor, and looked around surreptitiously to see if anyone was present; the corridor was entirely empty so I placed myself in front of the boring wall and closed my eyes.

_I need a place to hide things, I need a place to_ _hide things. _

I heard a brittle creaking and once I've opened my eyes, the grand wooden doors appeared before me out of pure stone. I pushed one of them open slowly, and crept into the room silently, taking care to shut the doors behind me noiselessly. I passed masses and masses of various objects piled up high; old furniture, rusty brooms, torn clothes, tonnes of yellowing books, and lots of other small, antique trinkets. The piles reminded me of a muggle landfill; towering hills of junk collected over generations of Hogwarts, but I was grateful for this, it didn't remind me of the neatness and perfection of the pristine 'home' of mine. Once I've reached my spot, I started on mending the blasted cabinet.

_Crying._ Damn, what was it? It sounded so hurt and alone...

_No, get yourself together Draco, you need to get to your Dormitory and find Crabbe and Goyle._ Maybe Myrtle was having one of her episodes again?

I sped up so I could get rid of the disturbing feeling bugging me. Really, was today classified as a day of weird-ism and oppositeness? When had I, Draco Malfoy, even cared who was crying, except when I was there to gloat? I huffed, annoyed at myself.

_More crying_.

Against all my wishes and demands, I changed direction into the direction of the noise and slowly walked over. It seemed that whoever was crying, was inside the girls toilets; I crept right until the door frame in front of which I stopped and pressed myself into the wall. The altitude of the noise increased, and I felt a pang of sadness go through me. I dared to lean around the corner of the door so I could see what was going on inside; luckily for me, the doors were left open. I could see long, curly hair, nearly the white gold shade of mine, but not quite there, and a mane of bushy, brown locks I knew the owner of. Damned Granger, and that there was probably one of her friends, well, since I was there, I decided I might as well listen to why she was in tears, even if to just keep for future use. I leaned a bit further so my neck was comfortable and listened earnestly. It was the mudblood's voice.

"...I don't know-w why he has to be so cruel to me... I've never... a-anything _t-hat_ bad to h-him.."

"It's okay Hermione, he might not feel like himself, or something..." Came a light, airy voice, and the way she spoke reminded me of my great-aunt Loretta, who was suspected as not exactly having the mental capacity any more. I always though she was a bit loony-

That's it, the blonde hair and the lightness of the tone clicked in place- Loony Lovegood. A Ravenclaw fith-year, who could be bullied real easily.

At this, Granger made a wail and sobbed harder.

"He's always... b-been like that... t-thou-gh... Especially late-lately... It-'s so un-unfair!..."

"Shhh, it's okay." Looney said and patted Granger on the back.

_Is she talking about me? Have I really been that bad lately?_

I felt a weird sort-of emptiness form in my chest and stretch down to my stomach. I racked my brain feverishly, but I didn't seem to do anything _so_ bad though. True, from October I have tried to re-double my efforts in bullying the trio, but that was to recuperate for that one night I had my defences down, and, anyway, it was not worse than all these years-

Was that what she meant? That I've always been like this?

And true, she has never done anything really horrible to me, and I've been a jerk always-

_What are you saying Draco?_ A hiss echoed in my mind, and that was enough to shake me from my pondering. It was her fault for being a Mudblood, anyway. Why was she questioning it? Was it not obvious?

I tuned in to the conversation again, and Granger seemed to have calmed down slightly.

"...Sometimes I hate him so much, and I don't even understand why, but other times I wish it could be different..."

_Okay, now this is definitely not about me! The hate, sure, I've given her enough reason to, but the other part, uh-uh._

" R-ron j-just..." And she erupted into a new fit of sobs. That was when I felt something hot and ugly unfurl in my gut and suddenly, I wanted to find Weaslebee and rip him to pieces. Trying to control myself, like my father taught me to do, I left to the dormitory, not waiting to hear another word.

All dinner, I glowered at Weasel pointedly, and that damned Potter seemed determined to stare a hole through me. Well, since he was looking, I sent him a Malfoy-appropriate smirk, and, damn, the result was totally worth it.

_Why did I stop annoying the boy who lived?_

Ah, yes, the mission. The cabinet was absolutely refusing to be mended. What could I do?

In desperation I covered my face with my hands and lent on the table. I couldn't take this pressure any more; Potter finally getting a good reputation; I, a perfect boy, was having to commit murder to protect myself and my family, and not just any murder. He was one powerful wizard. It was impossible, too. What could I do?

On top of that, Granger asked McLaggen to the party and-

_WHAT?!_

_Draco! What the bloody heck?!_

I sunk my head to the tabletop, and pushed my hands through my hair with vigour, trying to rid my mind of thoughts. _No. _

_No, No. Nononono._

_This isn't happening. This is NOT happening! WHAT do I care? _

_I don't, and such a thought is not welcome in my mind._

"Grrrrr..." I quietly grumbled to myself from frustration. I was tired, exhausted from the pressure and completely not myself.

I focused on my mission trying to calm myself. I was Draco Malfoy, and Malfoys never give up, so I racked my brain for ideas.

_"Filch doesn't recognize the love potions sent."_ That was what the mudblood said wasn't it? Love potions, liquids, potions, poisons-

_That was the answer_! I could slip him a poison! I could use Rosmerta too, of course, the chance was slight that he was actually going to receive it, but, hey, better than nothing, right? I sat up, just in time to see McLaggen leering at Granger.

Aaaaaaaand my mood was officially ruined again. Sticking my gaze into my untouched plate of delicious _spaghetti bolognese_, I took deep breaths and barely kept from running up to the blood-traitor and bashing his face in.

No, I needed to focus._ Damn, how was I going to successfully poison-_

"Dracoooo. Are you even listening to me?" It was Pansy. Damn, the girl was good, no one I knew could sneak as successfully as her. Well, maybe except me.

"Er, -no."

She glared at me disappointingly before brushing her long hair out of her face.

"Well, I was just asking if you wanted to hang out tonight? The common room's gonna be empty sooo-" Pansy batted her eyes. _God, she's _so_ ob_vious. I know exactly where she was going with this.

"I have to go."

I stood up curtly and went without waiting for her response. She could make Blaise jealous if she wanted to, but I wasn't going to be a part of it.

Besides, I have places to be.

* * *

Again, shorter than usual, but I can't decide on the ending to this build up, so I hope you're satisfied with the Granger-Malfoy contact here enough. I wanted to develop the insight on Draco's POV and Hermione's starting to think differently of Draco maybe? I hope they're not out of character or anything :)

Yes I did use the bathroom part of Half-Blood Prince.

Please Review if you feel like it and stuff.

Cheerio.

_**Nox**_


End file.
